pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Kim Bridgford
Kim Bridgford (born 1959) is an American poet, editor, academic, and fiction writer. Life Bridgford grew up in Coal Valley, Illinois.Verse Daily: Kim Bridgford She received both a Bachelor of Arts and a Master of Fine Arts from the University of Iowa. She earned a Ph.D. from the University of Illinois. Bridgford joined the faculty of Fairfield University in Connecticut in 1989.Sara Quigley Poetry And Politics Fairfield Professors Rise To The Occasion,'' Fairfield Mirror (October 10, 2007) In 1994, she moved to Wallingford, Connecticut with her husband Peter Duval, also an award-winning author of fiction and who later became a professor at Fairfield University as well.Jane Gordon. "NOTICED; Surprised by an Award, but Not Speechless." The New York Times. December 25, 2005 In 1996, their son, Nick, was born. As editor-in-chief at Mezzo Cammin, a journal of poetry by women, she founded The Mezzo Cammin Women Poets Timeline Project,http://www.mezzocammin.com/timeline/timeline.php?vol=timeline&iss=1&cat=essays&page=home which is designed to become the world's largest database of women poets. http://www.pbs.org/newshour/art/blog/2010/03/mondays-art-notes-16.html She also edited Dogwood: A Journal of Poetry and Prose. In August 2010, she became the director of the West Chester University Poetry Center in Pennsylvania,Michael Peich "Bridgford Announcement." moving to the state with her family. She had been a professor of English at Fairfield University for 21 years. Bridgford's poetry has appeared in The North American Review, The Christian Science Monitor, ''and The Iowa Review''.[http://www.amazon.com/dp/0978599780 Extreme: Sonnets about World-Records, Amazon.com Profile] While best known as a poet, she also writes fiction, which has appeared in The Georgia Review, The Massachusetts Review, and Redbook. Recognition In 1994, Bridgford was named Connecticut Professor of the Year by the Carnegie Foundation for the Advancement of Teaching. In 1999, she obtained a fellowship grant from the National Endowment for the Arts. Bridgford was the 2007 Touring Poet for the Connecticut Poetry Circuit.Nancy Kuhl. "Connecticut Poetry Circuit-- Kim Bridgford." Yale-readings. October 22, 2007. She is also the recipient of the Connecticut Commission on the Arts."Wintonbury Library Poetry Series Spring 2004." The Fairfield Review. Last modified: 01/22/2008 Her poetry collection In the Extreme: Sonnets about world records won the 2007 Donald Justice Poetry Prize.2007 Donald Justice Poetry Prize Winner, Donald Justice Poetry Prize Previous Winner, Poetry Center, West Chester University. Web, Jan. 14, 2013. Publications Poetry *''Undone: Poems''. Cincinnati, OH: David Robert Books, 2003. *''Instead of Maps''. Cincinnati, OH: David Robert Books, 2005. *''In the Extreme: Sonnets about world records''. West Chester, PA: Contemporary Poetry Review Press, West Chester University, 2007. *''Take-Out: Sonnets about fortune cookies''. Cincinnati, OH: David Robert Books, 2010. *''Hitchcock's Coffin: Sonnets about classic films''. Cincinnati, OH: David Robert Books, 2011. *''Bully Pulpit''. Torrance, CA: White Violet Press, 2012. *''Epiphanies''. Cincinnati, OH: David Robert Books, 2013. *''Doll''. Charlotte, NC: Main Street Rag, 2014. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Kim Bridgford, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Aug. 30, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"Remembrance" *""Tipping Point," "94 Hamsters" at Umbrellas *Kim Bridgford 2 poems at Poemeleon *Kim Bridgford in the Cortland Review *[http://towerjournal.com/spring_2012/Kim_Bridgford.htm New poems from the collection Bully Pulpit] ;Audio / video *Kim Bridgford at YouTube ;About *Kim Bridgford at Verse Daily Category:American academics of English literature Category:American poets Category:Formalist poets Category:Sonneteers Category:Fairfield University faculty Category:University of Illinois at Urbana–Champaign alumni Category:University of Iowa alumni Category:People from Wallingford, Connecticut Category:Living people Category:1959 births Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:People from Illinois